


I met you in the dark, you lit me up

by Miikeywiikey (orphan_account)



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Wings AU, also a main character will die!!! Just a lil warning, owl wings are really cool??, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9885671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Miikeywiikey
Summary: How do I summarize this,,,It's basically stranger things season 1 but everyone has wings, there's a lot of angst, fluff, and a lot of advanced flying slang pffAlso main character death,,,SORRY IM LAZY AND I MIGHT ACCIDENTALLY POST DRAFTSBUT I WILL GO BACK AND FINISH THE CHAPTERS I PROMISELOVE YALL





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UNFINISHED IMMSORRY

"You gonna stay up there forever or what, snowy?"

Mike immediately yelped, grappling with the slick bark of the tree in shock. "What are you trying to do? Kill me?" He whined, shooting a crippling glare at the other."

 _What are you_ trying to do? Sleep? On a damn _birch tree_?" They hissed back, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh _shut up_ Dustin!" Mike huffed, recoiling his gently plumed and very undeveloped white and black wings from around his body, folding them neatly before eying the ground, nervously sliding down the tree.

Dustin snickered, playfully punching him in the shoulder as he reached the ground. "Race you back to your house!" He teased, before taking off, vanishing into the thick white of the snow. Mike huffed, his breath billowing out visibly due to the cold air, and raced after him, stumbling through the snow and pointlessly flapping his wings.

Mike finally made it to his house, panting rather loudly, and earned a hard flick on the face. "Ow! What was that for?" He hissed, glaring at Dustin, which in turn, replied with a stotic shrug. "I think I'm fully fledged now, you took so long." Dustin muttered, glaring accusingly at Mike.

Mike huffed, fake pouting at his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yiikes this took me a while 
> 
> Hope you like it ? ?
> 
> Ilyasm!! Bye !!
> 
> \- Finnigan

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAA FIRST CHAPTER 
> 
> sorry if this isn't my best work ??? I just kinda wanted to get this out here! Also tell me how you feel in the comments oof
> 
> Ilyasm!!
> 
> \- Finnigan


End file.
